My Crazy Neighbor
by Kasperr
Summary: Tiga bulan yang lalu seorang pria mencurigakan pindah ke sebelah apartemen Jimin / Namaku Park Jimin. aku punya tetangga baru, dan dia gila. / BTS. YoonMin. OOC. Typo(s). DLDR


**[My Crazy Neighbor]**

 **[!][!][!]**

 **BTS, AU, OOC, DLDR, Typo(s)**

YoonMin

© Red Casper

* * *

Namaku Park Jimin. Aku punya tetangga baru, dan dia gila.

Tiga bulan yang lalu seorang pria pindah ke sebelah apartemenku. Dia mencurigakan; memakai masker untuk menutupi wajahnya, topi, dan tubuhnya juga dibalut mantel hitam tebal. Sama sekali tidak ada yang tau siapa yang pindah ke apartemen itu. hanya saja beberapa malam sebelum pria itu pindah kesana, banyak orang yang keluar masuk membawa banyak sekali barang, kupikir mereka adalah petugas jasa pengangkut barang.

Hampir tiga bulan tetanggaku itu tidak keluar dari apartemennya. Sama sekali. Bahkan saat seorang pengantar pizza datang, mereka meletakkan pizza di depan pintu dan uang akan di selipkan melalui sela di bawah pintu. hal itu membuatku enggan menyapa si tetangga baru, mengurungkan niat untuk mengantarkannya kue beras sebagai salam kepada tetangga.

aku tidak begitu mempermasalahkan jika pria itu tidak menggangguku, tapi pada suatu hari aku terkejut setengah mati saat lewat di depan apartemennya setelah pulang dari supermarket. Pintu itu terbuka perlahan, di dalam sana gelap sekali dan tetanggaku berdiri di balik pintu, menyodorkan bangkai tikus ke arahku.

"Apa ini?" Jeritku sambil memeluk erat kantong plastik berisi bahan makanan yang baru saja kubeli.

"Hadiah" katanya dengan suara serak seperti sudah tidak bicara dalam waktu lama, "untukmu –Hadiah, untukmu"

 _Mungkin autis_. Pikirku

Aku bukan orang yang tega mengasingkan orang berkebutuhan khusus. Dan sepertinya lelaki ini telah diasingkan. Tak ada orang lain yang mengunjunginya sejak ia pindah dua bulan yang lalu. merasa kasihan, aku mengulurkan tangan dan meraih ekor bangkai tikus itu, lalu tersenyum canggung.

"Terima kasih" kataku.

Dia tak membalas. Hanya menatapku dari dalam apartemennya yang gelap lalu menutup pintu. sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi yang kutau kulitnya pucat. Mungkin karena terlalu lama mengurung diri.

Aku mengangkat bangkai tikus itu tinggi-tinggi lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. sebagai laki-laki, aku tidak takut atau jijik dengan hal-hal seperti ini. _Asal sudah mati_.

.

Suatu pagi, tiga hari setelah kejadian dengan tetanggaku, aku terbangun oleh bel pintu yang terus-terusan berbunyi. Kulirik jam weker yang duduk manis di meja nakas, masih pukul setengah enam. Siapa yang rajin sekali bertamu pagi-pagi begini? Apa pengantar susu? Tapi pengantar susu harusnya datang pukul tujuh.

Dengan berat hati –dan berat mata– aku melangkah ke ruang depan dan membukakan pintu. Melongo mendapati seorang pria tak terlalu tinggi berdiri disana; memakai mantel hitam tebal dengan masker dan topi. Kedua tangannya terangkat, yang kanan memegang bunga mawar layu dan tangan kiri memegang bangkai tikus.

"Halo" suaraku serak, baru bangun tidur.

"Hadiah" jawabnya dengan suara serak yang sama.

"Ah, terima kasih" aku mengambil bunga dan bangkai tikus itu dengan bingung, "Mau masuk?"

Dia tidak menjawab tapi membuka sepatunya, meletakkan dengan rapi depan pintu (padahal dia bisa menaruhnya dirak sepatuku) lalu berjalan masuk lurus-lurus, duduk di sofa. Dia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya kesemua arah, mempelajari setiap sudut apartemenku.

Aku membawa bunga mawar itu ke dapur, menaruhnya di vas kaca yang penuh air. Dan soal tikus itu, sudah kubuang di tempat sampah depan setelah tetanggaku ini berbalik.

"Mau minum apa?" tanyaku sopan, berusaha memperbaiki kaus tidurku yang kebesaran.

"Air" suaranya yang serak menjadi sedikit tidak jelas karena masker di mulutnya.

"Air saja? oke"

Saat aku berbalik, dia segera menyambung, "yang hangat, tambah susu bubuk vanilla dan gula"

Aku hampir tertawa, tapi kutahan karena melihatnya tak menganggap kata-katanya lucu, "Kau mau susu manis hangat?"

Dia menggeleng, "Air hangat dengan susu bubuk vanilla dan gula"

"Itu namanya susu manis hangat"

Dia menggeleng lagi, "Bukan. Air hangat–"

" –dengan susu vanilla dan gula?" sambungku merasa konyol karena berusaha berdebat dengan orang seperti tetanggaku ini.

Lelaki ini mengangguk pasti, dan segera kutinggalkan ke dapur untuk membuatkannya susu ma– ah, air hangat dengan susu bubuk vanilla dan gula. Seperti yang dikatakannya.

Dia duduk seperti anak kecil saat aku kembali dengan segelas tinggi susu hangat; kedua kakinya di tekuk berdempetan, punggungnya tegak dan tangan memegang kedua lututnya. Aku tersenyum, merasa konyol dan kasihan disaat bersamaan, meletakkan susu ke atas meja di depannya. Dengan cepat, dia melepaskan maskernya dan meneguk susu itu.

Aku sedikit terkejut melihat wajahnya karena tak menyangka ternyata lelaki ini lumayan tampan dan kulitnya ternyata memang pucat. Sayang sekali pria dengan wajah setampan itu jadi gila, berkurang lagi satu pria tampan di dunia ini.

"Siapa namamu?" aku tak menyangka suaraku akan selembut ini padanya. Mungkin karena dari tadi dia bersikap seperti anak-anak –yang gila.

"Yoongi" jawabnya dengan lidah yang mencoba menggapai sisa susu yang menggumpal di dalam gelas. Setelah mendapatkannya, dia meletakkan gelas kosong itu keatas meja lalu menatapku, "Min Yoongi"

Aku mengangguk, tiba-tiba merasa familiar dengan wajah lelaki ini. tapi aku tak kunjung mengetahui lelaki ini mirip siapa. Yang pasti, dia tampan. _ups_

"Sejak kau pindah kesini, aku tak sempat mengucapkan salam karena kau selalu mengurung diri. Namaku Jimin –Park Jimin." aku membuka pembicaraan, tertawa senang melihatnya mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam apartemenmu? Kau tidak bosan di dalam sana sendirian?"

Yoongi menggeleng, membasahi bibirnya dengan liur lalu menggaruk belakang kepala, "Aku merencanakan pembunuhan lalu aku akan menguasai dunia"

Aku tertegun mendengar jawabannya, terjebak dalam situasi ngeri dan ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Entah yang dikatakannya ini benar atau tidak, tapi Yoongi mengatakannya dengan wajah seperti orang bingung membuatnya terkesan seperti orang linglung yang suka nonton film action dan akhirnya meniru kata-kata penjahat dalam film itu.

"Baiklah." Kataku ragu, mencoba ikut dalam arus pembicaraan, melayaninya seperti anak kecil, "Jadi, siapa yang ingin kau bunuh?"

Kali ini dia menyeringai, cukup membuatku merinding karena aura aneh yang tiba-tiba berpencar dari sekelilingnya. Atau mungkin karena ini masih pagi.

"Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa" katanya berbisik sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku mengangguk dengan ekspresi takut, jantungku mulai berdetak _deg deg_ yang kencang karena seringainya yang makin lebar. Mungkin saja dia orang gila yang benar-benar terobsesi membunuh seseorang? Kalau itu terjadi, berarti aku akan terlibat dalam kasus kriminal, dipanggil menjadi saksi, dan–

" –Batman. Aku akan membunuh batman"

"HAHAHAHA!"

–dan berakhir aku tidak bisa menahan tawa. Terbahak sepuasnya di sofa sambil memegang perut. Ini memang terlalu pagi untuk tertawa sekeras ini, tapi leluconnya benar-benar berhasil membuka lebar-lebar kotak tawaku dan aku tak bisa menahannya.

Aku berhenti tertawa sekitar lima menit kemudian, meneguk ludah sambil menyeka air mata yang menggenang karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Aku mendapati Yoongi sama sekali tidak tertawa –bahkan tersenyum, tidak menganggap kata-katanya lucu, lalu malah berekspresi seperti berkata bahwa dia bangga pada diriya sendiri tentang rencana pembunuhan itu.

"Memang seperti kata sebuah kutipan; _mimpimu tak terlalu hebat jika orang lain tidak menertawakannya_. Aku senang kau tertawa pada keinginanku, itu berarti aku punya mimpi yang cemerlang" Yoongi mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal keudara, sejajar dengan wajahnya yang berkerut angkuh, "Aku akan membunuh Batman"

Aku hanya tertawa pelan sambil menutup mata. Tidak sanggup menatap Yoongi yang terlihat begitu yakin akan membunuh Batman, sedangkan diriku begitu ingin menertawai itu.

"Itu bagus" Kataku akhirnya, "Mimpimu hebat sekali. Aku akan menunggumu mewujudkannya"

Yoongi mengangguk pasti seperti berterima kasih, lalu mulai mengedarkan pandangan lagi. kemudian dia akhirnya berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangan, "Terima kasih atas hari ini"

Aku meraih tangannya, menjabat kuat-kuat dengan beberapa gerakan ke atas dan bawah yang cukup lama.

"Aku pergi dulu" ujarnya setelah melepaskan tangan. Dia berjalan kepintu, aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Merasa Yoongi terlalu polos seperti anak-anak hingga dia bisa saja terantuk kakinya sendiri saat berjalan, dan aku harus ada disana untuk memeganginya.

Yoongi mengenakan maskernya sebelum membuka pintu, memakai sepatunya lalu berdiri tegak di depanku, "Aku akan membawakanmu tikus lagi"

Aku cukup terkejut, sempat lupa bahwa tikuslah yang membuat Yoongi akhirnya datang kerumahku. Aku tak langsung menjawab, dan Yoongi segera memasang wajah sedih, mengambil kesimpulan sendiri dari ekspresiku.

"Kau tidak suka tikus?"

Aku terkejut lagi, tidak tau bahwa Yoongi akan sesedih itu hanya karena aku tidak suka tikus. Maksudku, siapa _sih_ orang di dunia ini yang suka tikus? Tapi melihat wajah muram itu, aku langsung tak tega.

Aku akhirnya menggagguk, walau tak terlalu yakin, "A-aku suka."

Mendengar itu, Yoongi tersenyum. mungkin tak terlihat karena masker yang dikenakannya, tapi matanya yang sipit melengkung membentuk bulan sabit, menandakan dia sedang tersenyum.

"Lain kali akan kubawakan dua tikus untukmu" katanya bersemangat

"ew –ehm, maksudku, bagus! Akan kutunggu"

.

Setelah kedatangan Yoongi yang pertama, dan terakhir kali ke apartemenku, dia tak pernah terlihat lagi. bahkan beberapa orang datang untuk mengangkut barang-barangnya. Yoongi pindah. entah kemana. Yang pasti, sehari sebelum apartemen tetanggaku itu benar-benar kosong, aku menemukan tiga tikus mati yang diikat dengan pita lusuh warna ungu didepan pintu apartemenku. Ada surat yang di hekter pada ujung pita. Aku membacanya lalu tertawa pelan, tiba-tiba merasa rindu pada Yoongi.

 _Halo tetangga.  
aku memberikanmu satu tikus tambahan  
karena kau bilang kau menyukainya.  
aku pergi dulu, tapi aku akan kembali  
setelah aku membunuh batman._

 _Salam, Min Yoongi_

.

* * *

Setelah sekitar setahun kemudian, aku melupakannya. Melupakan tetangga gilaku bernama Min Yoongi. Melupakan rencana pembunuhan Batman yang tadinya sangat kunantikan (aku penasaran siapa Batman yang Yoongi maksud). Melupakan bahwa pernah ada pria yang suka sekali memberiku bangkai tikus. Itu Karena tak pernah ada kabar lagi dari Yoongi, aku sempat menyesal tidak meminta nomor ponsel atau emailnya.

Sampai pada suatu malam, aku berjalan di koridor apartemenku yang sunyi sepulang dari kantor. Bosku yang gila kerja membuat karyawannya ikut gila karena pekerjaan. Jam kantor yang seharusnya berakhir pukul empat sore, kali ini diundur hingga pukul delapan malam. _Untuk mencapai target_ , katanya. Dasar menyebalkan. Semoga saja uang lemburku benar-benar dibayarkan.

Langkahku terhenti melihat seorang pria mengenakan mantel hitam yang familiar bersandar di dinding dekat pintu apartemenku. Berdiri sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya ke kiri dan kanan, dia tidak mengenakan masker namun kerah mantel yang tinggi menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Sepertinya aku kenal. Dengan tidak yakin, aku mendekat dan menegurnya, "Min Yoongi?"

Lelaki itu menoleh padaku, lalu tersenyum lega. Dia berdiri tegak, mengamatiku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, "Syukurlah kau masih tinggal disini. Lama tidak bertemu"

Aku terpaku. Min Yoongi terlihat berbeda. Bukan hanya wajahnya yang semakin tampan, tapi cara bicaranya yang terdengar _normal_.

"Ayo masuk" akhirnya aku bisa tersadar dari keterkejutanku. Dengan cepat membukakan pintu lalu mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Yoongi melepaskan sepatu, menaruhnya di rak dekat pintu. _seperti orang normal_. Aku menelengkan kepala bingung, _apa Yoongi sudah sembuh?_

Yoongi duduk di sofa tempatnya duduk setahun yang lalu, kali ini dia bersandar sambil terus tersenyum padaku.

"Mau minum apa? Air hangat dengan susu bubuk vanilla dan gula?"

Yoongi tertawa, tepat seperti aku menertawakannya dulu. Aku ikut tertawa, bingung harus meresponnya bagaimana.

"Astagah. Kau masih ingat" katanya masih tertawa-tawa, "Teh saja, atau kopi"

"Wah, Kau normal sekarang? tidak bawa-bawa tikus lagi?" celutukku asal sebelum pergi ke dapur, walaupun mencoba untuk tidak menyinggungnya dengan cara memperhalus pertanyaan _kau sudah tidak gila lagi?_

"Lumayan" jawabnya setengah geli, "Cukup normal untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan"

"Apa?"

Aku mengurungkan niat untuk mengambilkannya minum di dapur, dan sepertinya Yoongi senang-senang saja jika minumannya tertunda.

"ayo jalan-jalan." Yoongi mengangkat tangan untuk menengok arlojinya, "Kau sudah makan malam?"

.

.

Kami berdua akhirnya memutuskan pergi makan malam bersama. walaupun aku tidak mengerti kenapa Yoongi membawaku ke restoran mahal dengan penerangan minim seperti ini. kami duduk di sudut, dekat jendela yang langsung menghadap ke jalan. Yoongi bersikeras untuk duduk membelakangi orang-orang, memilih tempat yang tidak mendapatkan penerangan cukup dan menyalakan lilin dalam gelas kecil saat makanan datang.

"Kau mau menikah denganku?"

UHUK

Aku tersedak makananku sendiri saat Yoongi mengatakan lamarannya. Lelaki itu tertawa pelan lalu meyodorkan tisu padaku. Oh tidak, dia tidak membiarkanku menyeka sendiri bibirku. Yoongi yang melakukannya, dengan begitu gentle dan tenang, seperti kami sudah berhubungan bertahun-tahun. Aku meneguk air di gelas sampai habis karena berdebar dengan perlakuan itu. Berkali-kali mencoba mengingatkan diri bahwa Yoongi yang sekarang sedang memotong steak-nya dengan begitu elegan adalah orang yang sama dengan Yoongi yang memberiku bangkai tikus setahun yang lalu –dalam versi normal. Dan lebih tampan.

"Jadi, kau mau menikah denganku?" Yoongi menggigit daging setengah mentah itu lalu menatapku dengan tatapan yang entah kenapa membuat kakiku tak bisa diam.

"Aku tidak tau" jawabku sambil meneguk air lagi, tiba-tiba merasa hawa menjadi lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena lilin ini –atau karena aku gugup. Ini pertama kali aku dilamar, apalagi oleh seseorang yang –begitulah. Kami bertemu dua kali dulu, lalu setelah setahun ini dia tiba-tiba melamarku. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

Aku benar-benar tidak tau. Itu jawabanku. Min Yoongi terlalu tampan untuk dilewatkan, dan walaupun dia _normal_ sekarang, tetap saja dia pernah gila. Aku ingin menjalin hubungan serius dan Yoongi yang sekarang cocok –ahem, sangat cocok untuk dijadikan pendamping. Maksudku, dia tampan –sangat tampan dengan kulit pucatnya dan segala pesona. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak benar-benar mengenalnya; aku tidak mengenal latar belakang keluarganya, aku tidak tau apa pekerjaannya, dan lagipula aku tidak tau berapa –ehem, penghasilannya. Dia juga tidak mengenalku. Astagah, ini _pernikahan_.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas berat lalu bergerak memegang tanganku, "Aku mengerti. Kita masih _orang asing_ , tapi –"

" –Kenapa kau melamarku?" aku bertanya cepat, menatap tepat ke dalam matanya.

Yoongi bergumam _hmmm_ pertanda dia sedang berpikir, lalu menjawab, "Aku menyukaimu."

"Hanya itu?" sergahku

"perlu alasan lain?"

Aku melepaskan pegangannya dari tanganku, lalu mengusap kening –hal yang selalu kulakukan saat mulai kesal, "Dengar Min Yoongi-ssi. Pernikahan bukan hal main-main, bukan hal gampang. Kita hanya bertemu beberapa kali setahun yang lalu, itupun aku ragu kau mengingat pertemuan kita. Dan sekarang kau melamarku dengan alasan _kau menyukaiku?_ Jangan bodoh"

"Baiklah, aku mengaku. Aku menyukaimu sejak setahun yang lalu. _Love at the first sight_ –tertawa saja" katanya saat melihatku mendengus, "Kau mondar mandir di depan pintuku sambil membawa sepiring kue beras, bingung harus mengetuk pintu atau tidak. Kau selalu berhenti di depan apartemenku sebelum pergi kerja, bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri apakah aku sudah makan–"

" –bagaimana kau tau?"

"Aku melihatmu, aku menginstal kamera di pintuku" Yoongi tertawa dan aku merengut, "Kau khawatir pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal"

"Kau tetanggaku. Dan hampir sebulan aku tidak melihatmu keluar rumah, satpam di lobi saja tidak pernah melihatmu, bahkan mulai takut bahwa yang pindah ke apartemen di sebelahku bukan manusia" sergahku

Yoongi tertawa keras, namun langsung berhenti lalu menoleh kesana-kemari seakan takut seseorang akan menemukannya jika mereka mendengar suaranya, "Well, yang jelas aku menyukaimu makanya aku memberimu hadiah waktu itu"

Aku melengos kecewa, "Wah, kau masih gila ya?"

Yoongi mendengus lalu menatap wajahku serius, suaranya yang dalam membuatku salah tingkah, "Kita bisa saling mengenal dulu, asal kau bersedia menikah denganku."

"Kenapa itu terdengar seperti pemaksaan?" kataku ketus, tapi tak bisa memungkiri bahwa wajahku panas dan dadaku bergemuruh gugup. Yoongi tidak menjawab, terus menatap dengan tatapan yang membuatku akhirnya berkata, "Akan kupikirkan"

Yoongi mengangguk walau tak terlalu puas dengan jawabanku. Kami dikagetkan oleh bunyi ponsel Yoongi yang berdering dari saku celananya. Yoongi mengambil ponsel itu, berdecak saat melihat nama yang terpampang disana lalu menjawab dengan suara malas, "Eoh hyung?"

"…"

"Sekarang? aku sedang kencan. Mengertilah sedikit"

"…"

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus mengantarnya pulang dulu"

Aku menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan ingin tau, dan dia membalasnya dengan senyum paling manis yang pernah kulihat. Ooh? Apa ini? apa aku mulai menyukainya?

"Aku tau.." Yoongi masih bicara pada ponselnya, sedangkan aku melanjutkan makanku, "besok pagi jam delapan ada konfrensi pers, sorenya harus berangkat ke New York untuk premier lusa malam. Aku tau, kau sudah mengatakannya seratus kali hari ini. Bolehkah aku punya waktu untuk privasiku?"

"…"

"Baiklah. Setelah ini aku pulang. Dasar menyebalkan"

Yoongi menyudahi pembicaraannya di telpon, melempar dengan sebal benda itu ke atas meja, menggumamkan _maaf_ saat menyadari aku terkejut karena itu.

"Kau mau kita pulang saja? kau terlihat kesal" kataku sambil menggigit potongan terakhir steak di piring.

Yoongi mengangguk lesu

.

.

"Jimin-ssi" Yoongi menahan tanganku setelah mobilnya berhenti di depan gedung apartemen. Uh, apakah sudah kubilang bahwa Yoongi punya mobil keren? Hal yang tidak disangka dari seseorang yang pernah gila.

"bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Lamaranku"

Aku mengangguk mengerti lalu menggaruk tengkuk, "Akan kupikirkan"

"Tidak bisa kau bilang _iya_ saja?" Yoongi terlihat begitu sedih saat mengatakannya. Ekspresinya persis sama seperti setahun yang lalu saat dia bertanya apakah aku tidak suka tikus. Membuatku ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Kenapa kau memaksa sekali?" ujarku setengah geli.

Yoongi menghela nafas berat, "Besok aku akan sibuk. Lusa aku di luar negri, mungkin sampai minggu depan aku tidak akan bisa menemuimu"

"Kau sesibuk itu?" Aku menggigit bibir, lalu tersenyum sambil mengangkat ponselku, "Aku akan menghubungimu. Yang jelas aku tidak mau menelponmu selama kau di luar negeri. Mahal. BBM bagaimana?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "tidak punya"

"Line?"

"Oke"

Aku memberi Yoongi nomor ponselku. Aplikasi Line langsung memberikan _notification_ bahwa seseorang menambahkanku sebagai teman melalui nomor ponsel. Kami sama-sama mengangguk puas, lalu aku turun dari mobil. Sebelum Yoongi benar-benar pergi, aku kembali, mengetuk kaca mobilnya. Yoongi menurunkan kaca, bertanya _ada apa_ lewat tatapannya.

Aku tersenyum lalu bertanya, "Kau sudah membunuh Batman?"

Yoongi tertawa, lalu menggeleng, "Dia yang membunuhku" katanya sebelum mengedipkan matanya padaku lalu pergi. Membuatku mengerutkan kening bingung, tapi memilih tak mempedulikannya.

.

.

* * *

Setelah selesai dengan semua rutinitas-sebelum-tidur-ku seperti mencuci muka, cuci kaki, gosok gigi, minum air dan memakai krim malam, aku duduk di atas tempat tidur. Mengecek lagi ponselku sebelum tidur. Sedikit berdebar saat membuka aplikasi Line.

 _Min Suga is now your friend_

Begitu yang tertulis di daftar kontak Line-ku. Aku mencoba mengingat-ngingat namanya yang familiar. Seperti seseorang. Suga? Min Suga?

AH! Aku menganga tak percaya, lalu dengan segera menelpon Taehyung. Sahabatku. Untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"APA?" Taehyung menyahut dari seberang sana saat panggilan tersambung. Suaranya cukup keras membuatku menjauhkan ponsel dari kuping secara refleks.

"Kenapa teriak-teriak sih?"

"Oh, maaf. Tadi aku sedang handstand"

"Untuk?"

"Hanya ingin saja. Ada apa?"

Aku memutar bola mata, sudah mahfum dengan kelakuan sahabatku yang seperti alien ini. suka sekali melakukan hal aneh.

"Tae, kau penggemar Suga kan?"

Taehyung langsung menarik nafas histeris, "Kenapa kau menanyakan Suga-hyungku, Park Jimin? Jangan naksir. Aku tidak mau berbagi. Dulu kau bilang padaku tidak tertarik pada aktor!"

 _Tuh kan_. Taehyung bereaksi tepat seperti yang aku pikirkan. Dasar _fanboy_. Jadi aku hanya menggeleng malas, "Hanya ingin tanya. Suga itu name stage kan? nama aslinya siapa? –tenang saja, aku tidak akan naksir"

"Aku pegang kata-katamu" Ujar Taehyung, "nama aslinya Min Yoongi"

Glek

Aku membelalak, menelan ludah dan sempat tidak bernafas beberapa detik.

Taehyung melanjutkan dengan nada riang tanpa ditanya, "Suga hyung sudah debut di luar negri _loh_. Dia akan jadi artis internasional. Yes! Dia sempat menghilang selama tiga bulan. Kata agensinya _sih_ , untuk mendalami karakter, soalnya perannya itu musuh gila yang ingin menguasai dunia. Walaupun Suga hyung mendapat peran antagonis, aku tetap mendungkungnya. Dan kau tau apa?" Aku menggeleng tanpa suara, aku tau Taeyung tak akan bisa melihatnya. Aku hanya ingin menggeleng saja, "besok konfrensi pers film itu, lusa premiere di New York. Ah, aku ingin kesana"

"Taehyung- _ah_ "

"hm?"

"Suga bermain dalam film apa?"

Taehyung berkata "Batman" dengan mantap, membuatku semakin tak bisa bernafas, "pemeran musuh Batman, Joker, yang sebelumnya meninggal bahkan sebelum filmnya tayang. Jadi untuk Batman season selanjutnya, pemerannya diganti, dan Suga hyung yang mendapatkannya. Aye! Horee!"

"Kau mau mengirimkan fotonya untukku?"

Taehyung terdiam, suaranya berbisik menyelidik, "kau bilang tidak akan naksir padanya"

"Tidak akan, hanya penasaran dengan filmnya"

"Baiklah. Bagus untukmu. Cobalah nonton film dan menikmati hidup. Jangan menghabiskan umurmu di kantor." Taehyung menerima dengan baik alasan klasikku itu. memutus panggilan telpon lalu mengirimiku dua buah foto. Foto pertama adalah foto cover film Batman. Foto yang kedua membuatku hampir pingsan.

Min Yoongi dengan rambut mint-nya sedang tersenyum ke kamera. Taehyung menambahkan caption _fanmeeting dua tahun yang lalu. Suga hyung, Iam gay for you!_

Aku merasa pikiranku berputar-putar, memikirkan segala hal yang menjadi jelas malam ini. Jadi Min Yoongi tidak benar-benar gila? Baguslah. Saat aku mengambil keputusan, aku membalas pesan Taehyung sambil tersenyum. tanganku gemetar saat mengetik tiap kata.

 _Aku tidak akan naksir padanya. Aku akan menikahinya!_

Aku tertawa keras-keras melihat balasan dari Taehyung.

 _YAH! KAU MAU MATI?!_

Saat itu, Yoongi kemudian mengirimiku pesan _Hai, selamat tidur_. Dan jariku terhenti di depan keyboard ponsel. Haruskah aku bilang padanya bahwa aku akan menerima lamarannya? _Duh…_

.

.

.Theend.

.

* * *

[]

A/N:

Cuap-cuap tentang MCN. Well, sebenernya FF ini terpikirkan waktu lagi ngobrol sama temen soal Joker. Pemeran Joker dalam film The Dark Knight, Heath Ledger, yang meninggal 2008 lalu bahkan sebelum film itu tayang. Ledger mengurung diri dalam hotel selama satu bulan penuh sebelum syuting untuk mendalami rasa kesepian yang dialami Joker, kemudian lahirlah karakter Joker yang psikopat, menderita skizofrenia, tidak memiliki empati dan berambisi besar terhadap batman (padahal karakter Joker di film Batman sebelumnya hanya tidak waras, konyol, dan narsis)

Katanya karna terlalu mendalami peran, Ledger jadi bener-bener gila dan akhirnya bunuh diri. Walaupun sampe skarang masih banyak yang menganggap kematian Ledger masih misteri.

Tapi intinya, waktu saya tanya, "terus kenapa dia perlu mendalami peran sampe gila beneran gitu?"

Temen saya jawab, "Profesional lah"

saya langsung diem waktu dia jawab, tapi sesungguhnya jawaban itu tidak benar-benar memuaskan hasrat saya dalam bertanya. Halah, maksudnya apa ini.. wkwk. Saya mikir, jadi buat apa semua ke-profesional-an itu kalo akhirnya dia mati? Ke-profesional-an itu malah menghancurkan hidupnya kan? lalu apa?

Akhirnya saya membuat MCN ini sebagai…..apa ya nyebutnya? Gitulah (?) saya menciptakan karakter yang walaupun professional, tapi tetap ingin bahagia. Karakter itu adalah Min Yoongi, dan bahagianya adalah Park Jimin. Tsaaaahhhhh. Walaupun saya ga bisa bayangin Yoongi jadi Joker. Deh, abang gue mulutnya sobek-sobek kaya gitu, senyum-senyum kaya orang gila. kagak mau gue!

Sampe sini aja cuap-cuapnya. Thank you yang mau baca, yang fave, yang follow, yang review apalagi /ahem.

 _Deep bow, Red Casper  
_ [Instragram- **Kaspernim** ]


End file.
